Home In Spirit
by Sakura's Shadows
Summary: A story of a girl who lost her one and only love.


Home in Spirit

**A/N: I really got inspiration from the music video of this song. It made me think of a couple from the anime. I just don't know who.It might be a little short but I think you'll enjoy it. Keep in mind this is my first try at a songfic. Enjoy!**

**I don't own When Septemer Ends, the music vidieo, or Rurouni Kenshin. They belong to their respective owners.**

_**bold italics are lyrics**_

* * *

You told me one that you loved me more than life itself. You told me you loved me so passonately that you would die for my sake, and that's why you joined the army. People blamed me for all the bad things that happened, that if I just would have stayed away, you would still be here.

It made my heart break into thousands of pieces.

Why did this have to happen?

Why?

You said you would always be there...

...and ..now...and now you're not here...

Why?

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**wake me up when september ends**_

I can remember so much from when we were little. At eleven you told me you had a dream that you would serve your country. You told me you would risk your life for me, so that i could live here in America with all my hopes and dreams. You told me we would get married and have twins. I laughed. I told you we would always be friends.

That summer we played in the fields of grass. We smiled and lauhed as we always had. I remember going out in late August with glass jars with holes cut in the lids so that we could catch fireflies. We would run around for hours in the late evenings to catch them. Our mothers would yell at us for going barefoot, and we would just laugh and not listen.

We were so happy.

_**like my fathers come to pass**_

_**seven years has gone so fast**_

_**wake me up when september ends**_

Then, when we were just fifteen when that terrible day happened. The planes crashed into the towers and my world had changed so much.

That day you came to me and held my shoulders as I wept in the darkest corner of the classroom. I didn't know why I was crying. I didn't lose anybody there, yet I cried. Even though you were right there like you said you would be. You held me tight and told me that you would never leave me, that you promised. You made me feel like something so much more to you, more than just a friend.

Then that evening, I'd came over to your house and we sat out on the swing in your backyard and just talked. You said you loved me, that your world was so complete with me in it. I smiled and we kissed and something bloomed inside of me. I told you that you must always keep your promise and you said you would and I believed you.

I believed you with all my heart.

_**here comes the rain again**_

_**falling from the stars**_

_**drenched in my pain again**_

_**becoming who we are**_

Then, on your eighteenth birthday, you told me that you were leaving. My world came crashing down. I screamed at you, you retorted, said you thought that I'd be happy. My mind kept yelling and screaming that you promised. When we had finally went to the airport and I kissed you and felt your warmth that one last time, I knew that you would come back to me...

But you didn't.

The last time we said goodbye was the day that my world ended.

My mom had conforted me, but nothing worked. Every time I recieved a letter from you, my heart kept breaking. No matter how many times I read them I couldn't get comfort in knowing if you were okay or not.

I remember sitting on the old rusted bleachers just staring at nothing but the sky. I'd thought about what you used to say about us getting married and having children. That had renewed my hope. I promised myself I would wait patiently for you.

A week later all hope was shattered. I saw your picture on the news. The love of my life had been killed. I dropped to my knees and cried. Wept with all my heart and soul.

You left me. You broke your promise.

_**as my memory rests**_

_**but never forgets what I lost**_

_**wake me up when september ends**_

_**summer has come and passed**_

_**the innocent can never last**_

_**wake me up when september ends**_

Then that summer came. Your funeral was done, everything in order...except for my heart. I was no longer complete. I didn't know if I could carry on with life. My mother tried to help, but it didn't work. My life was over...

I didn't know what to do.

You were my everything. You were the light in my dark life. You taught me how to love and trust. You taught me how to be a friend and I loved you for that.

I still love you...Your memory will always be with me.

_**ring out the bells again**_

_**like we did when spring began**_

_**wake me up when september ends**_

_**here comes the rain again**_

_**falling from the stars**_

_**drenched in my pain again**_

_**becoming who we are**_

And then I had a dream, a dream that you were still with me. It was of you smiling and holding me in your arms once more.

We were so happy once.

Kenshin, I will never forget...

I'll never forget you.

Every time summer comes, I'll be thinking of you and your wonderful smile. Every time the fireflies come out I'll catch one and let its light guide me because...you are still my light,

...My light though the darkness

Because...

You said you would always be there.

_**like my father's come to pass **_

_**twenty years has gone so fast **_

_**wake me up when september ends** _

I love you...

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
